Elemental Dance
by RinPekoGakkuri
Summary: Two sisters were long lost to the Kannagi family, found in Italy. Instead of joining the family they head for the states practicing their elements on their own. Protecting the town in secret, the two act as normal teenagers, avoid any deep relations. Will Romance find them anyway? Boys they are unfamiliar with, best friends, new love. I don't own anything but the twins. M in case.
Angelica Diamante Serpico(Italian: Angelic Diamond Serpent/Reptile)

Hair: Waist length, soft waves, blonde with silver tips

Eyes: clear bright Azure blue

Scars/Tattoos/etc.:

Tattoo-Azure Sky Blue angelic wings on her back

Tattoo-Silver and Amethyst Sea Serpent wrapped around a silver glass of amethyst wine and a silver snowflake dripping amethyst wine into the glass.

Interest: Lysander.

Likes:

Music/Playing Music/Nature/Brother and sister/Sweets/Baking/Cooking/Playing Games

Sports/Swimming/Spirits/Music/Animals/Winter

Dislikes:

Bullies/obnoxious people/Amber for a long time/Deborah

Having to re-clean things/Waking up/Not being able to swim/destruction or chaos in HER kitchen, cafe, and garden as well as her private part of the beach she bought,

Habits/Quirks:

Cute inside and out and is kinda naive though.

Hobbies:

Gardening, Cooking/Baking

Listening to Music/Playing Music

Swimming, Sports in general.

Helping the World Endangered Species List become smaller by raising endangered animals. SHE HAS A LICENSE I SWEARS! (In my fanfiction she does!)

Jobs: Model, Bar/Coffee Shop Owner.

Personality: Typically Deredere-cute inside and out.

Rosangela Serafina Serpico (Rose-of-Dawn Burning-One/Serpent Serpent/Reptile):

Hair: Waist length, soft waves, Auburn/Blood-Red with gold tips

Eyes: clear bright Amber orange with hints of red and gold

Scars/Tattoos/etc.:

Tattoo-Crimson Flame Red angelic wings on her back

Tattoo-Gold and Crimson Eastern Dragon wrapped around a golden glass of crimson wine and a golden ember dripping crimson wine into the glass.

Interest: Viktor

Likes:

Music/Playing Music/Nature/Brother/Sweets/Barbecuing/Hunting/Playing Games

Sports/Sunbathing/Spirits/Music/Animals/Summer

Dislikes:

Bullies/obnoxious people/Amber for a long time/Deborah

Being told what to do/Waking up/Not being able to be outside/destruction or chaos in HER arcade room, cafe, and sunroom as well as her private part of the beach her sister and her bought.

Habits/Quirks:

Tsundere and very tough though is actually very sweet just has trust issues and will protect those with her loyalty to the very end..

Hobbies:

Sunbathing, Running, Hunting, Barbecuing, Video Games.

Listening to Music/Playing Music

Sports in general, Shopping.

Helping the World Endangered Species List become smaller by raising endangered animals. SHE HAS A LICENSE I SWEARS! (In my fanfiction she does!)

Jobs: Model, Bar/Arcade Shop Owner.

Personality: Typically Tsundere-tough outside, sweet.  
Rosa and I laid sprawled out on our soft black fabric sofa with red and blue pillows decorating it. We had just finished unpacking the last box with our elder brother Kazuma helping us out. "Well, you guys are set," a masculine voice sighed as I opened my Azure blue eyes to see a brunette with his own amber ones. "I better head back to Japan or else Ayano will have my head." Jumping off the couch, I headed to the kitchen and came back with a black obento with crimson flaming embers and azure gusts of wind.

"Share that with Ayano-nee," placing the box in his hand, "Rosa and I will be sure to call or something when we can okay?" Kazuma sighed and ruffled my long blond hair causing me to sputter in annoyance as I pouted.

"It amazes me how much you two have grown since lost," he sighed before glomping Rosa and I and giving us a near death-squeeze. "I just found you guys again and you are already all grown up….. I wonder how you guys ended up in Italy anyway."

Rosa and I giggled slightly before he pulled away and we showed him to the door. Our brother waved a goodbye before calling the wind spirits to lift him into the sky and to the private airport of the Kannagi family.

"Rosa, do you want to practice your fire," I asked the moment he was gone from sight as she nodded her head and we headed to the dojo our family had built with the rest of the less than a month old house.

Soon she was blasting streams of fire at me as I dodged and threw gusts of wind at her before giving a secret sign as we switched into our subelements. Rosa was now commanding the earth to attack me while blocking blasts of water from me.

"TIME," Rosa fell onto her back gasping, "I GIVE," she exclaimed as I chuckled slightly breathing heavily.

"Let's go shower," I stopped for a moment to get another breath, "then let's go out and go shopping, kay?" I don't think I had ever seen her move that quickly after practice. After thirty minutes we were downstairs giving each other a look over.

My waist length slightly wavy blond hair was pulled into a high ponytail with my long side bang pinned up with a diamond feather clip on the right side, causing the silver tips in my hair and bangs to shine a little bit bolder. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans, black ankle boots with fluorescent blue laces, a fluorescent blue corset top with crushed black velvet accents and black ribbons, a long sleeve fishnet shirt underneath the corset, and a black leather jacket.

Rosa's hair was just like mine except with auburn almost blood-red hair in a long fishtail braid tossed over her right shoulder her bang was pinned up on her left side with crimson ruby wing clip, her gold tips popping out more strongly. She wore black basketball shorts with red streaks down the sides, black and red sneakers, a red sleeveless T-shirt with gold lettering saying "I'll sweep the court from under you!", and a black running jacket.

"It's amazing how I'm more of the shopper yet you come out in the girlier clothes," Rosa commented as I snorted while we hopped into our 2016 Aegean Blue Honda Fit.

"That's because you are the more sporty one, imoto-chan," I sighed as we ended up in front of a large mall and quickly nearly emptied the place of furniture, food, pretty much everything. After clearing out the mall we found a small clothing shop and went inside to find a man with black hair in obviously custom-made Victorian clothing.

"Well we know where we are getting clothes from now on," Rosa whispered in my ear as I nodded slightly and we started scanning through the clothes when I bumped into someone landing on my butt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a gentlemanly voice lightly gasped as I opened my eyes to see a hand reaching down to offer a hand up. There kneeling down was a boy with snow white hair with black tips, mismatched eyes being a left green one and a gold right one. His clothing was Victorian consisting of: a white colored shirt, a black vest with buttons, a matching jacket with a standing collar, a green ascot/scarf, black pants, a green belt, and black boots with green detailing.

I slowly put my hand in his as he helped me stand saying, "it's quite alright, I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings." I noticed my twin giving me a wicked smile and disappearing among the clothes, "thank you for your help," I stopped for a moment before continuing. "I better get my shopping done," I smiled with a small blush as I pointed to the opposite direction and began to walk away when he spoke.

"Would you like some help," I froze and looked shyly over my shoulder, "it's the least I could do for causing you to fall onto the floor." A light blush dusted across my face as I slowly nodded and for the next few hours we looked at clothing, made small talk, and just hung out.

Now we were sitting on a small chaise facing each other and just talking about our families and a little about ourselves when my sister came skipping over. "Onee-chan, can we head back home," I turned to look at my younger fraternal twin, "I need to figure out how to get all of these in my closet." I turned behind her to see almost a dozen large bags and a sighing shop owner behind her.

"Rosangela! What did I say about shopping when we moved here," my voice changing from my normal sweeter and quiet tone to authoritative and slightly pissed.

"Th-that we wouldn't buy out any stores on clothing and only spend two hundred a week and only if we ABSOLUTELY needed it," she mumbled a slight blush on her face as I sighed and held a hand to my head.

"I'm sorry but why don't you let it go this time," I turned to look down at the gentleman I just was speaking with. "How about you instead have her do chores for the next week or pay off the rest of the amount or something," the silver-haired boy asked as I blushed a little and played with my hair a little.

"Alright, Rosa you are saved this time by this gentleman," I gestured to the man in question before taking a more careful look at the bags. "You are so carrying those in your lap if they don't fit in the back."

My sister was beaming in happiness as she cheered, "THANK YOU ANGIE!"

I growled before shouting with a blush, "DON'T CALL ME ANGIE!" I pouted with a deep blush as my gentleman and the shop owner both chuckled and the man I was speaking with stood and walked over to the owner.

"I am sorry, my lady," causing me to look shocked, "I never introduced myself," he chuckled with a small blush. "My name is Lysander Ainsworth and this here is my elder brother, Leigh," I blushed slightly as well realizing I hadn't introduced myself either.

"I am at fault as well," I replied before speaking, "my name is Angelica Serpico and this is my younger twin sister, Rosangela."

"Twins and angels," the shop owner hummed with a grin, "how amazing that two little angelic beings graced us with their presence."

The both of us blushed deeply and looked away as my sister cockily said there was no way she was an angel and I stuttered out a 'it's just in my name.'

"Either way, Leigh is right, you two are both gorgeous," Lysander smiled while looking directly at me, his eyes twinkling. "I forgot to ask, are you two going to school at Sweet Amoris High?"

The both of us calmed and spoke in unison, "yes, yes we are," a small smile on our faces as we tilted our heads toward each other.

"Well, I will be seeing you both Monday," Lysander said quietly still looking into my eyes as he picked up my hand and kissed the back of it as I felt a hot blush cover my entire body and heard my sister giggle. "Until then ladies," he said slightly coy as we both giggled and left and drove home.

"I can't believe he kissed your hand, Dia," my twin started to buzz off as I zoned her out my eyes focused on the road as one thought coursed through my mind. _"I can't wait for school!"_


End file.
